News for Jump City
by RavenDrawer
Summary: An old villain, but a new threat... A new adventure for our favorite superheroes. And a new feeling that fills the minds of the titans. If you want to find out more, you'll have to read the story! :) Read & Review & Enjoy the story!
1. The Morning It All Began

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

It started off like any other day... Raven, like usual, was the first to wake up. Once she finished her morning routine, she headed down to the common room. Of course no one was there at 6:47 in the morning. She sighed pleased. She wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone right now. She calmly prepared herself some green tea. When the tea was done, she took her mug and walked over to the couch. She picked up the book she left on the coffee table the day before. She opened it and scanned the page.

Meanwhile... Beast Boy grumbled some muffled words as he got up. He didn't sleep very well and after tossing and turning for the last fifteen minutes he fell off his bed. He hit the floor with a thud. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep again so he figured he should go straight down to the common room and get some breakfast. It was too early for any of the others to be awake so he didn't bother to change. He quietly exited his room and walked towards the common room. _'I can't believe it happened again! That cursed nightmare keeps waking me up and completely ruined my sleep schedule. How am I supposed to look all hot whit out my beauty nap?'_ He chuckled at that thought.

The common room door slid open revealing the changeling behind it. Raven turned her head to look at him. She was surprised to see him. Not just because he woke up six hours early, but he was still wearing his pyjamas. Raven blushed and automatically put up her hood to hide it.

"Morning! How come you're up so early?" asked the empath. Her voice had a hint of curiosity in it. The boy let out a short, girly scream.  
"Rae! Don't scare me like that!" he managed to say.  
"Ra-ven!... So? What's this new 'passion for fashion', Beast Boy?"asked Raven. He looked at her a bit confused then remembered what he was wearing. His cheeks turned red, but it looked more like brown due to his green skin.  
"I'll be back in a sec!" He sprinted back to his room and quickly changed then went straight to the bathroom and finished his morning routines.

As he continued to brush his teeth his mind trailed off..._'Of course Raven was up so early! She's always up early! Arghh... Idiot! You'll never impress her if you keep acting like a fool around her! But then again, I don't think she'll ever feel anything for me... Not like I feel about her...' _

While Beast Boy was gone, Raven returned to her book. She read the words but she didn't remember anything. Her mind remained on the  
changeling. _ 'He looks kind of cute when he's blushing... Wait a sec! What am I thinking about? He's Beast Boy! The annoying, tofu obsessed, video game crazed Beast Boy! And besides... He's just my friend! My teammate! That's not going to change... And even if I liked him that way... He'd never feel the same about m-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the changeling.

"So Rae-" She gave him a death glare."-ven. Raven. You hungry? I thought that I'll make you breakfast too, since I'm here." She was surprised at his statement. But she didn't show it, her expression blank as ever. Beast Boy looked at her hopefully, but truthfully, he wasn't really expecting her to say yes.

"No, that's ok Beast Boy. You don't have to do that!"  
"But I don't mind! I wasn't even planning on eating tofu this time! I was thinking about a veggie salad! I'm sure you'd like it! Something new besides your usual tea!" he said with a pleading, yet warm voice.

Raven thought for a moment. _'But he's Beast Boy!'_ she wanted to refuse again but instead she heard herself accept. "Ok... If you don't mind!" She was as shocked at Beast Boy, though she didn't let him see that. The shock on his face was replaced with a wide grin.

"One salad coming right up!" with that, he turned around and walked to the kitchen. _'Wow! I can't believe she actually said yes! This is the best day ever! I should wake up early more often!'_

_ 'I actually accepted? I ACCEPTED? I should check if I'm sick or something. But this silence is getting awkward... Ok, Raven, think of something _  
_smart... Ask something-'_ "Beast Boy, you still didn't answer my question. How come you're up so early?" Raven asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I fell out of bed... Some wierd dream messed me up these days." he said while cutting some tomatoes into cubes. "It's a very wierd dream... I'm not even sure if it's a dream... More like a nightmare... It's all so real..." he trailed off. He stared at the fresh cut vegetables.  
"Do you want to talk about it? Ease your mind, maybe?" she asked him with a surprisingly kind voice. " Well... If you don't mind listening..."  
"I don't. Go on! I'm all ears!" she smiled a bit.  
"Raven? Are you ok? You're acting very out of character today. Is the world ending again?" the moment those words left his mouth, he felt a huge amount of guilt. _'Good job, Beast Boy! That's one of her favorite memories!_" Ravens eyes saddened. She asked herself why she was showing so much emotion all of the sudden...

"No, the world isn't coming to an end! I just... I'm trying to be nice for once! Weren't you the one who tried to make me open up?"  
"I'm sorry, Raven! I didn't mean to bring back that memory. And yes! I still want you to open up! And I'm glad you are! At least to me!"  
"Thanks... So anyway, about that dream of yours?"  
"Yeah... Salad's done! Let's sit down and I'll explain it to you!"

They sat down and Beast Boy put the salad bowl between them, and handed a fork to Raven. He thought for a moment, trying to remember his dream. It was more of a memory; a memory about his childhood.

"Well... This dream's more like a memory... It's about my childhood. When I was little, I lived with my parents in Africa. They were both  
scientists and studied genetics. That saved my life back then. When I got my powers. I was bitten by a monkey. It was carrying a lethal disease for humans. It's called Sakutia. My parents used a serum they were developing on me. It saved my life but I remained green."

Raven looked at him with sad eyes. She could feel the pain he felt talking about such memories. She didn't know what to do to make this easier for him. Comforting people wasn't exactly her strong point. Beast Boy took a deep breath and continued.

"A few days later I discovered my powers. Back the we put our camp up near a tribe. After I turned green the kids stood away from me. And the fact that I could morph didn't help my situation. I was feeling lonely... But I got trough."  
"How old were you back then?"  
"Six... Yeah... I was six. A year later... My parents died in a boating accident. I was with them... They told me they love me and then my mom told me to turn into a bird and fly away. She said everything was going to be okay. But... They died... I... I think that memory's haunting me..."  
"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry!"  
"Don't be! Thanks for listening to me! I feel better now." he gave her a smile.

She got up and hugged him. It wasn't something she would normally do, but he needed a hug. He needed support. And she gave it to him, just like he supported her when she was in need of it. He waited a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around her too.

Just then, Cyborg walked in, and the two broke apart quickly, before he could spot them._ 'Great, Cyborg! He has a special talent at ruining my moments with Raven! He's going to get it this time.'_  
"Mornin' y'all!"  
"Morning!" said Robin who just showed up, followed by Starfire."Good morning, friends! Isn't it the most glorious morning ever?"  
"You say that every day, Starfire." said Raven.

Before the others could eat, the alarm went off. They ran to the master computer and turned on the screen. A look of shock covered all their faces. They never thought they'd see him again...  
"Slade!"

**A/N: This is the first chapter. I hope you like it! The next one will be up soon. Uhh... I hope! :) **


	2. Slade's Comeback

_Before the others could eat, the alarm went off. They ran to the master computer and turned on the screen. A look of shock covered all their faces. They never thought they'd see him again..._  
_ "Slade!"_

"Hello Titans! It's so good to see all your cheerful faces again! By the way, Raven, have you been in touch with you father lately?" the masked man hissed. Raven looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"He's _NOT_ my father!" she said with an angry voice. Beast Boy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to him. It's ok!" he said in a whisper, so only she could hear it.

"What do you want, Slade?" asked Robin with a very angry voice. He remembered every confrontation he had with the madman. Being forced to be his apprentice; defending Raven when Slade was helping Trigon to fulfill the Prophecy; being Red X ... He remembered every detail. And he was very frustrated about his comeback. Slade was dangerous. He was an evil mastermind. He never gave up, he always came back, and he always had a clever plan to strike the city. 'He must be stopped! He's not taking over this city again!"

"If you really want to know, come and find out! You can try to stop me! But this time, you won't! Be warned Titans!" with that he disappeared. The Titans continued to stare at the screen for a few seconds.

"Did you manage to trace the signal?" Robin asked Cyborg. The half robot pressed another button and a map appeared on the screen. It had a circle with a 's' in the middle, pointing the origin of the signal.

"No way! The old observatory?" Beast Boy said, while looking at the screen. "Isn't that Dr. Chang's old lab? Do you think they teamed up?"

"But... Isn't the Doctor Chang locked up?"

"Let me check." Raven walked over to the computer and typed a few commands. "Well... My guess is that someone helped him escape. There is no way that idiot could get out of jail on his own. But... How come no one noticed?"

"It must be Slade. But it's obvious that this is a trap. He wants us to go there."added Cyborg. The others looked upon a thoughtful Robin.

"Something's not right here... Why would he team up with Chang? It makes no sense." asked Robin.

"Maybe... he needs help. I know it doesn't sound like him, but think about it! Chang's a scientist! Maybe Slade's making a new weapon. Remember his croton detonator? Maybe Slade needs him to make a new weapon. Though I can think of better people for that. And that still doesn't bring us anywhere because he always makes 'top choices'" stated Raven."I hate that guy."

"You're not the only one. I'm gettin' sick of always dealing with him! Is this like the tenth time or what?" added Beast Boy.

"What are we to do then?" asked a concerned Starfire. She walked behind Robin waiting for his answer.

"We go. This may be a trap, but if it is, at least we'll be have to do this carefully. I'm sure that once we leave the Tower, he'll be watching our every move. Now one thing I've learned while fighting with you guys, is that together we stand a better chance, so this time we don't split up. We stay in tight formation." decided Robin.

"Yes, general!" said Cyborg in a mocking tone. Robin glared at him. "Chill man! I was only trying to lighten up the mood a little. Don't get obsessed with Slade again!" the mechanical man said in defence.

"This is no time for jokes, Cyborg! We have to stay focused!"snapped the Boy Wonder.  
"That answers my question. You're at it again Robin!"  
"I'm trying to save the city! We have to stop Slade!"Robin shouted.  
"I know! We all are! Don't you get it? You're gettin' angry when you should stay calm!" Cyborg raised his voice.  
"How can I be calm at a time like this?"

"Enough!" shouted Raven. "Robin, you have to calm down! The rage and anger clouds your thinking! It won't bring you any closer to catching Slade!" she explained in her usual monotone voice.

But, of course, Robin wouldn't let anyone lecture him. Raven's advice only made him angrier. "So, you're on his side?"he pointed at Cyborg.  
"I'm not on his side and I'm not on yours! You said it yourself, Robin! We need to work together!"

Robin knew she was right, but his pride was too big for him to listen to her. "Don't lecture me Raven!" he said through his teeth in a threatening manner. Beast Boy stepped in front of Raven.  
"Robin! You know she's right! Put away your pride and calm down!"  
"Shut up Beast Boy!"

The changeling's eyes sparkled dangerously, showing his anger. Starfire decided to finaly step in.  
"Friends! This is no time to fight! We must work together in order to stop Slade!"  
"You're wasting time!" Robin snapped.  
"So are you!" said Beast Boy.

Robin looked at all his friends. He knew he was wrong. He took in a few deep breaths and calmly stated "Alright, Titans! We have to act smarter than Slade. So we must not under any circumstances split up. We have strength in our teamwork."  
"Yeah... We know! Get on with the plan." Cyborg rushed him.  
"Ok, he'll probably have a whole drone army to send on us, so... We'll work in pairs on them, to make sure no one gets knocked out, then we'll probably have to face Chang's henchmen, we'll apply the same strategy. Raven, you're with Beast Boy. Cyborg, you're with Star! I'll handle it alone."  
They all nodded. Starfire looked at him concerned."Are you sure you want to fight alone, Robin? What if-?"  
"I'll be fine! Trust me! Titans! GO!" Robin cried out.

In less then five minutes the Titans found themselves in the T-car and fastened their seat belts. Cyborg turned on the engine and the T-car zoomed out of the tower garage.  
"Hurry up! Can't this thing go any faster?" Robin asked in an impatient tone.  
"HEY! This is my baby you're talking about! And we're going really fast!"

Negative vibes filled the air. This gave Raven a headache.  
"Robin, you have to calm down" she said. "I'm calm!"he snapped at her.  
"No you're not! You're radiating anger!"  
"How-? Oh, right!"  
They fell silent, preparing themselves for the upcoming encounter.

Meanwhile...

"Well, well, well... Looks like we managed to get the Titans to fight themselves. We'll use this to our advantage! REAPERS! Get ready!  
"HA HA HA! The Titans are in for a surprise now!"  
"Yes, apprentice, they are!"

* * *

**Here you go, the second chapter. I really hope you like it. I don't mind if you leave a review. :) **

**The characters may be a little OOC. I know I managed to do that to Raven in the previous chapter. But still, I'm trying my best! **

**I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. :) Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. The Reapers Part 1

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Slade watched as his allies prepared for the upcoming battle with the Titans. He formed an evil grin under his mask.  
"I'm ready, master!"  
"Good, my dear! Very very good! Soon you'll have your revenge on the Titans!"  
"I only want revenge on the witch! The others are the bonus! Besides... I think I'll spare Beast Boy!"  
"The changeling? You still have feelings for him?"  
"No! I had once... But I don't anymore! I'll just make him suffer for braking my heart!"  
"As you wish! I'll let you keep him if you really want to, but the rest of them will just have to go!"  
"Oh... Oh, they will go! Straight down to hell, they will! Who knows? Maybe Raven will have a family reunion! HA HA HA!"  
"Get ready, Terra! It's time for our little theatrical presentation!"  
"Ha ha ha! They'll never know what hit them!"

Meanwhile... The T-car stopped right in front of the observatory. They all got out of the car, and followed Robin towards the entrance. Robin was walking in front of them, followed by Starfire who looked a little scared, but determined. Cyborg was right next to her. He didn't show any fear. His human eye narrowed with anger.

Raven and Beast Boy were the last, walking side by side. Beast Boy looked at Raven. She wasn't showing any emotion, but he knew better. She was sad.  
"Raven? You ok?"he said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah... I-I'm fine."she replied without looking at him.  
"Are you sure? I'm willing to listen if you want to talk."he tried again. Her eyes lit up a bit. _'How can he be so... So selfless? He has to bear the memories of his painful past, yet he's more worried about me! I can feel it!'_  
"This isn't the time Beast Boy!"she said with a softer voice than her usual monotone.  
"Oh-right..." his ears dropped. But he also noticed that her voice was soft and gentle.  
"Ok, Titans! Stick together, and watch over your partner."said Robin to get the Titans focused on the task at hand. "Everyone ready?" they all nodded. Robin looked at each member of his team. _'Good luck guys! We'll need it!'_. Yes! Robin knew that what they were preparing to do was dangerous and he was aware of every bat thing that could happen."Titans, GO!"

Raven used her powers to teleport them all inside. That way, maybe they'll have the element of surprise on their side. Once inside, they walked along the long corridors, prepared to fight whatever came their way. The saw a light at the end of the hall. The light came form an open door.  
"Get ready guys!" Robin whispered.

They walked closer, hiding in the shadows and peeked inside. Slade was standing near a holding cell. They could also see Plasmus, Cynderblock, Overload and a few dozen slade-bots. Though what shocked the Titans was the girl locked up in the holding cell. She was none other than Terra. She seemed to be unconscious.  
"Terra?"whispered Beast Boy. He had a look of happiness, saddness and anger. Raven looked at him. She felt a wave of mixed up emotions and between all those emotions she felt his happiness to see the geomancer. She felt her heart sink. 'What's wrong with me? Of course he's happy to see her! He loves her!'.  
"Raven, try to knock down as many droids as you can. Starfire, let it rain with starbolts and Cyborg, use your cannon."ordered Robin in a whisper.

The Titans commenced their sneak attack. In less than twenty seconds, the battle began. Raven managed to destroy about fifteen droids with a strong wave of dark energy. Cyborg knocked down five more with his cannon, and Starfire destroyed a few with her starbolts. Robin also blew up some robots with his explosive disks. They managed to destroy all the Robots quickly and Raven and Beast Boy we're now attacking Overload, while Robin took on Cynderblock and Starfire and Cyborg fought Plasmus.

Cynderblock tried to kick Robin, but he jumped on his arm and then directed a hit towards the foe's face. Cynderblock backed away a few steps, but charged at Robin again. The hero used his explosive disks to knock Cynderblock off his feet. Once the villain lost his balance, Robin used his grappling hooks to tie him up very quickly and then rushed over to help Cyborg and Starfire.

Overload gave Beast Boy and Raven a hard time. He never stopped the rain of electrical attacks. Raven and Beast Boy we're crouching behind one of Raven's dark shields.  
"We have t-to come up wh-with an idea! I can't keep this up much longer!" Raven said struggling to keep her shield steady.  
"We have to soak him! Water is his weakness and it's the fastest way to bring him down." Beast Boy said.  
"Well, this observatory is surrounded by water, and I bet that there are some water pipes running trough the walls."  
"I'll distract Overload! You break those pipes and give him a spring shower!"said Beast Boy.

He turned into a cheetah and ran around the dark barrier, towards Overload. The villain turned to Beast Boy and tried to hit him with one of his electrical shots. The cheetah was too fast though. As Beast Boy distracted Overload, Raven concentrated and used her powers to break a few water pipes that ran trough the ceiling, right above the electrical foe. Overload was reduced to a computer chip in mere seconds.  
"I'll go help the others! You go bust out Terra!" said Beast Boy.  
"But Robin said-"  
"I know! We have to watch each others backs! I'll keep an eye on you, don't worry!"reassured Beast Boy.  
"I'm not worried about that! Never mind!" she said with a colder voice that confused Beast Boy. 'Why is she acting like this?'

Raven flew towards the cell and destroyed the bars with her powers. She walked towards her.  
"Terra?" said Raven.

The blonde girl pretended to be scared. "Raven? You guys came for me?"she asked with an innocent tone. Raven nodded and tried to pick up any trace of her emotions. It wasn't hard to figure out that Terra was pretending. It's very difficult to fool Raven. The empath got ready for the traitors attack, for she knew that was coming up next. But she didn't show that she knew about her act.  
"Are you all right Terra?"  
"Yes, thank you! Are you ok?" asked Terra as she put her arms behind her back to hide their glow from Raven. It was clear. Terra was going to throw some boulders at Raven from behind the empath. Raven's eyes turned white and right before the stone hit her, Raven used her powers and blocked the impending attack.  
"I knew you were going to betray us again!"said Raven.  
"I'm going to destroy you this time! And then Beast Boy will be mine!"Terra laughed.  
"Not if I have something to say about it!" Raven hissed.

Mean while, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire defeated Plasmus. Robin looked around for Slade, but he was nowhere to be seen. Right when Beast Boy spotted Terra and Raven, a few members of the HIVE appeared out of thin air. Beast Boy didn't care about them. All he wanted now was to help the girl he loves.

* * *

**Ooooh! Suspense! Who will Beast Boy help? **

**I hope you like the story! **

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Until then... :)**


	4. In only a moment

"RAVEEEEEEN" screamed Beast Boy. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't care about the fight anymore. He forgot that he could change. All he could think of was the injured empath.

Just as Beast Boy turned his attention to Terra and Raven, he saw the blonde breaking trough Raven's barrier and since she didn't have time to react, she got hit by a boulder. The hit was powerful enough to knock her unconscious. In an impulse of power the boulder shattered and small sharp stones fell like raindrops further injuring the dark girl.

Raven was falling from a considerable height and Terra was still trying to target her. Beast Boy jumped forward and shifted so he could catch Raven and hit the ground instead of her. He reached her just in time wrapped his arms around her, holding her head against his chest. The others, both HIVE members and Titans, watched in awe for a moment.

Beast Boy pulled Raven closer to him. The sight of her limp body and her blood covered face brought tears in his eyes. He cupped her face and let his tears fall on her cheek. _'How could I be so careless! Why? How could I do this to you, Raven?'_  
"No..."he whispered. "You have to wake up! Please... Show me that you're ok! Please..."

That one moment seemed to last forever. The HIVE were after all only a bunch of kids. They were evil, but there is no human being with no feelings at all. Seeing such sadness and sorrow brought out the small amount of goodness in them. The Titan's eyes filled with tears for their closest friends. Even Terra's eyes softened for a moment, but she was too far down the path of evil to feel something close to sadness, Terra was lost.

Beast Boy felt alone, even though he was surrounded by friends and foes, he was in the middle of a fight and yet, he was alone with Raven.  
Raven was always there for him. Even when she pushed him away he knew that she truly cared for him. She helped him get over Terra's betrayal. She listened to him when he needed to talk. She healed him when he was hurt. She didn't judge him for how he looked like. She didn't judge who he was. She was the only person to ever truly accept him. She was the only person to ever understand him. And because of a careless decision, he might lose the one girl he truly loved forever.  
"NO!" he shouted to the skies. "Please!" he sobbed in her hair.

_"Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks." said Beast Boy smiling. "No problem"answered Raven, as she pulled her hands away from the previous injured spot._

_"It's me! Look, I'm sorry!"he said in a low comforting voice."For what? You're not the one who..." "No! I'm sorry that he broke your heart!"_  
_"You think you're alone, Raven! But you're not!" Beast Boy added. Raven opened her door and hugged him tightly._

_He handed her his lucky penny and holding her hand he told her "For luck!"_

_"Raven... She's going to be ok isn't she? I mean... she's not moving! What have I done?" he asked as he looked at her still form levitating above the bed._

_"You stayed? I thought you didn't like me!" she said looking into his eyes."Thought you didn't like me." he confessed putting his hand on her shoulder._  
_"So? We really are friends?" he asked hopefully. "Mhmm" she nodded. _

_"It's a little late for breakfast... Maybe just some herbal tea!" he said. "Actually, breakfast sounds nice!" she smiled at him. His eyes sparkled as he smiled back at her. "Breakfast for dinner, coming right up!"_

_"So... he was the one who hurt you, right? Not me?" "He broke into the Tower to attack you. And wound up attacking me too!" _  
_"I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry!" "You weren't yourself!"_  
_"But that thing... That beast... It's still inside me. I can feel it!" "Good! If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now! Having that thing inside you doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."_

Beast Boy's sadness turned into rage. He carefully put Raven down, planting a soft kiss on her forehead and rose up with burning eyes. His tears turned into flames as he looked upon Terra. His look terrified the traitor. For a second, Terra actually regretted hurting Raven. But it was too late for that.

The other villains snapped out of the sad atmosphere and turned on the Titans. The fight resumed. The Titans were more furious than ever before. They were going to win this battle. Just like they fought Trigon, they'll bring Terra, Slade and their allies to justice, for Raven.

Raven found herself in a dark entity. She was surrounded by darkness and nothing else.  
"Am I dead?"  
"Do you want to be?"said a soft voice.  
"No!"  
"Then you can go back!" the voice said.  
"I can?"  
"Yes. You can go, or you can stay. Here, nothing will ever hurt you again. You won't feel the need for anything. If you go back, you might be hurt! A lot. You might be in pain... You might suffer. Do you want that?"  
"But my friends... Beast Boy?"  
"It's your choice. If you want to go back, then you will wake up! All you have to do is make up your mind!"  
"I... I want to..."

* * *

**I know it's a little short. The next one will be longer.**

**I hope you're still enjoying this story. **

**Reviews are welcome if you have any suggestions for the story, or you just want to state your mind.**

**Until next time...**


	5. Confessions

_The other villains snapped out of the sad atmosphere and turned on the Titans. The fight resumed. The Titans were more furious than ever before. They were going to win this battle. Just like they fought Trigon, they'll bring Terra, Slade and their allies to justice, for Raven._

_Beast Boy turned into a cheetah. He ran towards Terra baring his fangs. She created a stone wall to stop him, but as she took a few steps back trying to get away from the fight, the wall was crumbled by a dinosaur tale. Beast Boy morphed back into his human self. _  
_"Why did you do this Terra?"_  
_"Because I wanted to! I'm not your friend anymore!"_  
_"You never were! You were Slade's apprentice the whole time! You were never a hero, and you were never MY friend!"_  
_"So I have a bad side! So does the witch!"_  
_"Don't ever call her that! She doesn't have a bad side! She sacrificed herself for us! She saved the world, and she never turned her back on us! And YOU are going to pay for what you've done to her!"_  
_"We'll see about that! This time you won't stop us!"_  
_"Apprentice! Enough chit chat! Attack!"_  
_"Say goodbye, Beast Boy! AAArgghh!"_

_Beast Boy dodged all her attacks. She tried to smash him between two boulders but he turned into a hawk and flew out of reach. His skills were amplified by the anger and adrenaline making him unstoppable. He turned into a T-Rex knocking off Terra with his tale. She quickly raised another boulder, wich flew straight at Beast Boy. He ducked and charged at Terra, knocking her off her feet again. She hit her head and was knocked unconscious. He wanted to give into his rage. He would have turned into the Beast and he would have killed Terra, but over the years, he learned to control his inner beast and he knew that he'll regret it later. 'It's not going to help anyone. I'll be just like her... We have to get Raven home.'_

_He turned around to see the Titans handcuffing the HIVE. He walked over to Raven. She was still unconscious. Her breathing was a little slower, and she had blood flowing down her cheek. He carefully slid one arm around her back, the other under her knees. He picked her up and walked towards the T-car._

Raven felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her head felt like it was about to explode. She couldn't open her eyes at first. She gritted her teeth in pain. She couldn't find her voice. She didn't move. Raven felt something warm very close to her. She couldn't tell what it was.  
"Ouch..." her voice finally came out. It was hoarse and sounded a bit vulnerable.

She could feel something move closer to her. She felt a hand on her cheek, cupping her face, and a warm breath blowing in her face. A voice... "Raven! Open your eyes! Please, Raven!" said the soft loving voice. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. At firs all she could see was a green blur. Then as things seemed more clear, she could see Beast Boy, leaning over her, with a sad, concerned face. She realized they were in her room.

As soon as she opened her eyes, and he could finally see those beautiful amethyst orbs, a loving smile spread across Beast Boy's face.  
"Hey!" he said.  
"Hi!" she whispered back.

He was beyond relieved and happy to see that she was alive and awake. Her injuries were so critical, that he and the others thought she won't make it. But, after all, hope dies last. Beast Boy took both her hands and stared into her eyes.  
"I thought we lost you... I thought I lost you..." he said as a single tear fell on his face. "I'm sorry, Raven! I'm really sorry!" he said in a whisper.  
"What are you sorry for? I didn't do anything wrong." she tried to comfort him.  
"Yes I did! It was all my fault! I told you to go save Terra! I didn't watch your back, as I should have! I left you alone! I'm sorry!"  
"You didn't know it was a trap." replied Raven.  
"I should have!" he said.

"Listen, stop blaming yourself! It wasn't your fault! And I'm fine."she said while she gathered all her energy and put her hand on his cheek. He took her hand again and looked at it. Even her hands were covered in scratches.  
"You are not fine! Listen, Raven, this is not just about the fact that you got hurt. I...I can't really imagine what would have happened if you-" he paused. He couldn't say it. It was too painful. "I can't imagine the Titans without you. I... can't think of this life without you. And... and, when you got hurt, I thought I'll never get the chance to talk to you again, and I never got the chance to tell you how I feel about you."

Raven stared at him. She couldn't believe it. He felt about her like she felt about him. She watched him take a few steps back and he turned around.  
He took a deep breath and faced her again. "I love you!" he said. "You are my reason for living." he said while he walked to her side again and sat down next to her. "I just thought you should know." he said while he looked at the floor. He was afraid to look at her when she'll say she doesn't love him back.

But the answer he was expecting never came. She slowly got up, and ignored the pain in her chest. She sat down next to him.  
"I love you too!" she said.

They looked at each other at the same time. It was the perfect moment. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in his lap. She tensed up a bit, but calmed down as he put his arms around her in a tight hug. Then he loosened up remembering that she's still injured. He kissed her forehead.  
"Don't ever die, ok?" he whispered.  
"Same goes for you!" she said.  
"I'll let you rest."  
"Don't go." she said before he could move. She buried her head in his chest.  
"I'll stay if you want me to."he assured her.  
"Thanks!" she mumbled in his chest. She was fast asleep, with a small smile on her face.  
"Sweet dreams, Rae!"

He leaned back and, without letting her go, he fell asleep himself. He was tired after everything that happened that day.

A couple of hours later, in the common room Cyborg, Robin and Starfire we're talking about the changeling and the empath.  
"Will our friends be all right?"  
"Yeah, Star, they'll be ok!" reassured Robin. He wasn't sure about it himself, but he had to comfort his girlfriend.  
"Well Terra really messed up Raven, but I think she'll live. She's very strong."  
"And our friend Beast Boy?"  
"He just needs some time. I don't know about you, but I think he's head over heels for Raven."  
"Yeah... It's kind of obvious!"  
"So... You think Rae's up by now?"  
"I don't know, since Beast Boy took her back to her room, and I'm not going in there without her consent! Besides, Beast Boy promised to tell us if she wakes up!" said Robin. He sounded like he was indifferent, but the truth is he was very worried about Raven.  
"I hope they will both be the ok!"

Raven woke up to find herself in Beast Boy's arms. She smiled._ 'Hmm... I'll have to get used to smiling around him. That's so not like me!'_ she thought. She didn't want to get up yet. She was still sore from her injuries, but they were almost healed. Her powers could work miracles when they were fueled by strong emotions. She rested her head on his chest. It was calming to hear his rhythmic heartbeat.

A few minutes later Beast Boy yawned as he woke up. He looked at the dark angel in his arms. She seemed asleep to the untrained eye, but he knew she was awake. "Are you feeling better?" he asked with concern, but noticing most of her injuries healed. "Yeah... Much better!"she told him.  
"Let's go down let the others know you're ok, and then we'll see."  
"Ok."she said.

They got up and walked towards the common room. Raven felt a little weak, and she leaned into Beast Boy for support. He draped his arm around her shoulder. "You think we should tell them about us?"asked Raven. Beast Boy thought for a moment.  
"Well... They'll find out sooner or later. But that doesn't mean we have to go shouting about it. If it comes up they'll find out."  
"Where was your brain until now?" asked Raven.  
"On a quest to get you to smile."  
"Idiot!" said Raven with a soft laugh. He gave her a fake hurt look before he started laughing. "But you love me for it!"

The common room door slid open revealing the two Titans. The others looked at them and gasped.  
"Friends! It is so glorious to see you both feeling the better!"  
"Good to see you up and running again!" said Cyborg.  
"Thanks, guys!" said Raven. "So, did you manage to catch Slade?"  
"No! He got away while we were fighting T-" Robin's voice trailed of when he saw the look on Beast Boy's face. "Anyway... He got away, but next time we see him, we'll be ready! He's not going to succeed no matter what he's got planned!"  
"Oh! Be sure about that! And neither will his dear apprentice! I have some scores to settle with her!" said Raven with a determined and slightly angry voice. Beast Boy's grip on her tightened for a moment. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again.  
"She's not going to hurt you again! I promise!"

Raven smiled slightly. The others looked a little shocked at her smile. Cyborg broke the silence.  
"Did we miss something?" he asked.  
"Friends! Did you finally reveal your feelings for each other?"  
"Yeah, Star! We did!" said Beast Boy.  
"GLORIOUS!" cheered Starfire. She was about to give Raven a bone crushing hug. Beast Boy stepped in front of her and stopped the alien princess.  
"Let her wounds heal fully first!"

"Thanks!"Raven whispered. "Anytime!"

The rest of the evening was spent on watching a movie and eating pizza. They let Starfire choose the movie. It was a chick-flick that she found very interesting, but for the others it was beyond boring. Raven fell asleep next to Beast Boy and her head fell on his shoulder. He moved his harm around her and buried his face in her hair. Cyborg fell asleep on the other side of the couch snoring a little. Robin was close to fall asleep himself, but Starfire kept asking him facts about the movie, so he had to explain her everything.

Beast Boy woke up close to the end of the movie. He looked around and saw Cyborg snoring peacefully, Robin and Starfire talking about the movie, and Raven still asleep next to him. He pulled her in his lap. Her head once rested under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and fell back asleep, smiling.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! I hope you still like my story. You have to tell me if you find it too fluffy, or you want more action. But still, the best is yet to come. Thanks for reading and for the reviews! **

**Until next time... :)**


	6. The Reapers Part 2

Raven recovered rather quickly. Just yesterday she rejoined the rest of the team for combat practice and training out on the obstacle course. It was a remarkable thing that, tough she was hurt and out of practice, she beat the course record. Beast Boy rarely leaved her. He knew how strong she is but he was still determined to be there if she needs him. Raven didn't mind this. They both wanted to stay together anyway.(**Surprising isn't it?**)

The first rays of light were peeking over the horizon. Everyone was still sleeping. Well, all but Beast Boy who decided to stay up in case Raven had another nightmare. She's been having strange visions and nightmares lately and she kept waking up screaming. Usually, when this happened Beast Boy took her in his arms and tried to calm her down. He looked at her lovingly. She was sleeping like a child cradled next to him. He moved his arm around her protectively. It was a relief seeing her like this, calm and peaceful.

A couple of hours later the Titans were all sitting at the breakfast table. Cyborg was sitting on a chair facing all his friends, Starfire was sitting next to Robin and Raven stood next to Beast Boy.  
"Alright Titans, today we should begin searching for Slade. Raven, you feel up to it?" asked Robin. Raven nodded. "Ok, we'll split up so we can cover more ground. Cyborg, you search the west, including the docks. Raven and Beast Boy, you take the sky. Fly above the city, see if you can find anything unusual. If you don't, continue your search towards the north. Starfire and I will cover the rest." everyone nodded.

Twenty minutes later, Cyborg parked next to a warehouse at the docks. He used his sensors and scanners trying to find any trace of Slade or his goons.

Robin zoomed trough the streets of Jump City while Starfire flew above him looking for any kind of a clue about Slade.

Raven and Beast Boy were flying over the city scanning the streets below for any disturbance. So far the couldn't find anything. After a while the two landed and continued their search just like Robin said.  
"But do we at least know what to look for?" asked Beast Boy.  
"I'm not sure... Guess we just look for his helpers." said Raven.  
"Yeah... You're right. Hey, Raven?"  
"Yes?"  
"What if... If we do find Terra... And... Wh-what if she hurts you again? I mean... I can't bear the thought..." said Beast Boy. Raven looked at him and found herself at a loss of words. What if it happened. She didn't have any guarantee that it won't happen.  
"Well... Aaaah!" Raven was hit by a boulder from behind. She flew forward and hit the ground head first.  
"RAVEN!"  
"Mind if I join you?" asked a sweet voice from behind him.  
"Terra!" Beast Boy growled in anger. "I told you to leave her alone!" he shouted at her.  
"I won't leave her alone until she dies!"  
"Good luck with that! Because I don't think you're walking away this time!" said Raven as she got up. Beast Boy rushed to her side and helped her stand up.  
"You ok, Rae?" he whispered gently. "Yeah... Thanks!" she said.  
"Bring it on witch! I can't wait to squash you!"

Beast Boy and Raven got into fighting stance. They looked at each other and nodded. They attacked together at the same time with Terra.

Cyborg was just returning to the T-car when he heard a familiar laugh. 'Gizmo!' "Come out you little scumm!"he shouted.  
"Hey there robo-whimp! Ready to get your butt kicked?"  
"You're describing yourself again... How self-concerned!  
"Shut up you scuz-ball! Attack!" Gizmo ordered. A dozen slade-bots came around. They all targeted Cyborg, ready to fire. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon.  
"You want to fight? Bring it!" he said shooting his cannon and taking out three robots.

"Starfire look out!" shouted Robin as he spotted Mammoth, See-More and a few slade-bots. Starfire instantly started shooting them with her green bolts and Robin jumped off the R-cycle and threw some birda-rangs.

Somewhere inside his lair, Slade watched all of them and smiled evilly under his mask. "Good! Very good!"

Raven landed next to an injured Beast Boy. He was hit by Terra's attack when he jumped in front of Raven.  
"Beast Boy!"  
"I'm ok... I think..." he said as he struggled to get up. Raven looked up at Terra. The blonde looked at Raven and started to back away. She had a look of pure terror. Raven had four red eyes now. Her hands were covered in black energy.  
"I warned you!" she hissed. "You're done for!" she said preparing to incinerate her with black energy.  
"Rae?" Beast Boy said. "Raven! You're letting your evil side take over you! Calm down, Raven! You're better than this!"  
Raven growled. Beast Boy put his hands on her shoulders and whispered "Listen to me!"

Raven snapped back to reality. She saw the terrified Terra in front of her, and she turned around to see Beast Boy smiling.  
"What did I do?"  
"Nothing. You took control!"

Terra jumped up and got ready for another attack. She launched boulders at Raven. "Why won't you just die? she shouted.

Raven blocked the attack. "I made a promise not to!" said Raven smiling. Beast Boy smiled at her. "You'd better keep it! Or I'll have to break it too!"

The fight resumed, but Terra didn't stand a chance in front of their combined attacks. She was knocked out just as two dozen slade-bots came around. By the time they were destroyed, Terra was gone. "Great! Robin's gonna love this!" said Raven with sarcasm in her voice. "Well, at least we're ok!" "You're not! Let's see if I can heal those injuries you have!"

Gizmo ran as fast as he could away from a pursuing Cyborg. The half robot managed to destroy all the drones and now he was determined to return Gizmo to his temporary home in cell block B. "Go away you giant scrap pile!" shouted Gizmo. "Shut up you little maniac! You're going back to prison!" said Cyborg.

"Let me go!" shouted See-More. "I'm afraid you will have to return to prison now!"said Starfire without loosening her grip on the boy. "Well, let's see if the others are ok!" said Robin. "Titans! Report!" "Hey, Rob! I've caught Gizmo!" "We found Terra!" said Beast Boy. "But she got back-up and escaped!" added Raven. "Guess we'll catch her next time! Anyway, this is a victory for us! Meet you back at the Tower!"

Sunset... Such a beautiful thing. Raven sat on the roof, alone, thinking about the events of the day. Her thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy who sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "What if next time I'll give in to my dark side and hurt you?" "You won't! I know it! And I know it because I know you are a good person. And you have a pure soul, trust me.I love you!" "I love you too!" said Raven as she faced him.

That's when it happened. Beast Boy cupped her face and leaned in, kissing her. Raven closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a moment of pure bliss. They broke apart, slowly and stared into each others eyes. Love...

* * *

** I hope you like it. Feel free to review! :)**


	7. Revealed

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Her's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Titans! Anything?" asked Robin trough the communicators.  
"No!" said Cyborg.  
"Nothing, Robin." sighed Starfire.  
"What she said." replied Beast Boy.  
"Same." said Raven.  
"Ok. We have to regroup. Meet you back at the Tower!"

First to arrive back was Raven. She entered the common room and went straight for the main computer. Before she could search for any information Beast Boy came in.  
"Hey, Rae! Been here long?" he asked while he walked behind her.  
"About five minutes. I was about to look for-"  
"Titans! I think we have to look over Slade's last transmission. Maybe there's a clue in it. It happened before."  
"I was thinking the same thing. Just a sec." she typed some commands and Slade's image appeared on the screen."Shouldn't we wait for the others?"  
"Yeah, yeah... Sure."said Robin a little distracted. He was already thinking about a plan to catch an d stop Slade once and for all. As if on cue Starfire and Cyborg burst trough the common room doors.  
"We're here! Did we miss anything?" asked Cyborg.  
"No. We are going to look at Slade's last transmission and see if we can find any clue."  
"Yes! That is a good idea. We have managed to discover clues that way before. Maybe we'll manage to find one this time too. Please friends let us proceed to the watching of the transmission." said Starfire.

The Titans gathered in front of the giant screen. Their eyes we're scanning every inch of the screen the background, Slade, movements... Everything.  
"Stop! Reverse and hold at 23.6!" said Beast Boy. Raven looked at him for a moment then she nodded and did what he told her.  
"Look there! In the background. Isn't that his cruton detonator thingy?"  
"It looks somewhat similar, but I don't think that's a chronoton detonator." stated Raven. "Besides he never uses the same idea twice. That much we know about him. This is a greater threat."  
"That is true! But perhaps that is a part of his new weapon?" asked Starfire.  
"It could be. But still, we have to find him before we can stop him so maybe we should search for any clue on a location."  
"In that case watching this again is pointless. We know where this was broadcasted, and we know he's not there anymore." said Raven.  
"Are we sure about that?" asked Beast Boy.  
"That's like a principle for him. He's always on the move. Once he's discovered he moves somewhere else."pointed out Raven.  
"Yeah. But he's smart. He knows we know that about him. What if this time he stays there, knowing that we will never look for him there."  
"You know something Beast Boy? That's actually not a bad idea." said Robin.  
"When did you become so smart, Grass Stain?" asked Cyborg with a smirk.  
"I told you before. I have a brain! I just don't use it much!" he answered with a chuckle.  
"Ok, team! We don't have any other lead, s we should check out Slade's last known location."  
"Then we shall return to the old observatory?"  
"Yes! Let's go! We shouldn't waste any more time."

The Titans returned to the observatory. This time, instead of using the T-car they were teleported by Raven. Once they were outside the building, Robin filled them in on the new plan.  
"We'll split up. I'll go in alone first. Raven and Starfire will fly up to the roof and be ready for my signal. Cyborg and Beast Boy, try to sneak in behind me and like Star and Raven, wait for the signal to attack. All of you make sure you're not spotted." he told them.  
"Robin? You must act with care and awareness! Take care of yourself!" said Starfire with a concerned voice.  
"I will Star!" he said. She hugged him.

Beast Boy walked up to Raven. They looked at each other for a moment.  
"Be carefull!" said Beast Boy with a soft voice.  
"You too!" she answered.

"Titans! Let's move!" said Robin.  
Everyone nodded and Starfire flew up to the roof followed by Raven. Raven turned around for a moment and looked at Beast Boy, seeing that he was looking after her aswell. She smiled and so did he. The empath turned around and flew after her friend.

The boys followed Robin's plan. The fearless leader entered first and after a few moments, Cyborg and Beast Boy followed him in. Beast Boy morphed in to a cat. In this form he could blend with the shadows and walk without making any noise. Cyborg had to be very careful but he managed to hide his presence.

Robin didn't try to hide. For once he wanted to be found. He walked along the corridors towards the same room in which they fought the first time. Now he knew what they were up against. All of Slade's allies were back in jail, except for Terra. 'New weapon or no new weapon, he's going down!' he walked in to the large room again.  
"Robin! What a surprise! You guys missed me that much?" asked Terra as she walked out of the shadows.  
"No."  
"Doesn't matter! You won't live to do it!" she stated.  
"We've dealt with things far more dangerous than you or Slade. We'll defeat you too!"  
"And you think you'll do that alone?" she asked just as a few dozen slade-bots appeared behind her.  
"I'm never alone! We're a team! TITANS GO!" shouted Robin as he got in a fighting stance, with his bo staff at the ready. Then two drones were taken down by a blue ray - Cyborg's sonic cannon. This action was followed by the appearance of the half robot. Green bolts fell like rain followed by Starfire. Beast Boy emerged from the shadows morphing in to o T-Rex and crushing a few slade-bots. Seems like the best was kept for last but not least position. Half the robots were covered in black energy and turned to dust as Raven materialized in front of the others. Terra took a few steps back remembering the last time she faced Raven. But as always she was too sure of herself. 'I'll kill her this time! She's not walking out of here!' she thought.

To everyone's surprise Slade emerged from a dark corner of the room. "Titans! Welcome! I didn't expect you to figure out everything so quickly, but it really doesn't matter. Your fall is that much closer. With my now weapon, I shall destroy you and bring this city to it's knees. Soon enough I'll take over the whole world! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"So what is your new weapon anyway? If it actually exists!" said Cyborg.  
"It's a high caliber barrel blaster. The ammo used for this glorious weapon is a special bullet filled with microscopic nano-bots that will be released in to the target's blood. They are programmed to destroy organic cells. The process is too fast to be stopped. The target will be killed in a few minutes."

The Titans watched as Slade pulled out the lethal weapon. "The days of the Teen Titans end here!" he said as he aimed at the Titans. "Who should be the first to die?"

* * *

**Well... Our favorite characters are in trouble again. But they faced greater dangers before, right? **

**Keep reading and find out who will be defeated in the end.** **I'll update really soon! Promise! :) **


	8. The Final Confronation

_The Titans watched as Slade pulled out the lethal weapon. "The days of the Teen Titans end here!" he said as he aimed at the Titans. "Who should be the first to die?"_

Terra walked behind Slade with an evil grin on her face. She looked at Raven and her grin widened. _'Now you're done for, witch!'_  
"Can I make a suggestion, master?" she asked.  
"Why not? Choose!" Slade answered with a laugh. Terra looked at Raven.  
"How about... Raven!" she said. Slade pointed the blaster at Raven and charged it.

Beast Boy tried to push Raven behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked at her and saw her narrowing her eyes at Slade and Terra. Right when Slade pulled the trigger Raven's eyes turned white and she created a powerful barrier around the Titans.  
"Ok, any ideas?" she asked.  
"Uh... Raven can you teleport us out of here?" asked Cyborg.  
"I'd have to lower the shield for that. And as soon as it goes down, one of us will be shot!" she answered.  
"Robin? Dude, what do we do?" asked Beast Boy.  
"I don't know! Let me think!" he snapped.  
"Well think fast! Raven's not going to be able to keep this up forever!" argued Beast Boy.

"I hate her powers!" said Terra.  
"Break that shield Terra! Now!" Slade ordered.  
"With pleasure!" she said. Terra raised a boulder and threw it towards the dark barrier. Nothing happened to the shield, but Raven could feel the power coming from that hit. Soon enough she'll have to lower that barrier.  
"Robin!" she said as she struggled to keep the shield in place.  
"Come on dude! She's running out of energy! Terra's hits are becoming too powerful!" said Beast Boy.  
"Ok, it's risky, but it's all we've got. When Raven lowers the barrier, I'll throw some bombs around and before the smoke clears, we have to make a run for it. We'll have to hide behind debris or at least get out of Slade's range." Robin said.  
"And what do we do after that? It's not like Terra's gonna' wait for us to come out." said Cyborg.  
"Maybe we will have a few seconds to attack from our safety points." suggested Starfire.  
"I can't hold it up anymore! RUN!" shouted Raven before her barrier vanished. She felt a little dizzy from the power drain. She stumbled backwards as Robin threw some explosive disks around.  
"Raven!" screamed Beast Boy. He put an arm around her waist and moved her own around his neck to support her as they ran out of range.

Starfire lifted Robin and they flew towards a platform situated on a higher level than the one Slade was on. Cyborg crouched behind some debris caused by the explosion. One of Robin's bombs exploded close to a wall, creating a whole in it. Beast Boy and Raven hid behind it.  
"You ok?" asked Beast Boy.  
"Yeah... Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine. You?"  
"I'm ok. I hope the others are all right too."  
"Me too." she said as she looked out of the gap in the wall to see the smoke vanishing and Terra looking around for the Titans from the platform she was standing on.  
"Listen, Rae... If we don't make it out of here..." started Beast Boy but Raven put a hand over his mouth.  
"Don't even think about that! We're all going home and Terra and Slade are going to jail! That's how this is going to end!" she said a little above a whisper. She wasn't so sure about that, but she wanted to reassure Beast Boy as much as she could.

The Titans were not just a team of superheroes. They became a family. Each one of them had a sad and rought past. They found a home in their friendship, and they all knew that if one of them would be missing, life would never be the same again. In this situation all they could do was hope. Hope that they'll make it home safe and they'll all be ok.

"If we could just knock that blaster out of his hand, maybe I could destroy it with my powers..." said Raven.  
"Can't you break it directly in his hands... Like you crushed that thermal blaster Robin had when he was Slade's apprentice?" asked Beast Boy.  
"Maybe... But I'll have to move a little closer to him. And that's a problem because he's not going to attack us the second we're out of hiding."  
"What if I'll make a distraction for you?"  
"No! You could die!" she said shocked.  
"I won't!"  
"There's still Terra to deal with!"  
"Wait! I'll call Cyborg! You call Robin and tell him that we need a distraction!" said Beast Boy as he took out his communicator. "Cy! Come in!"  
"BB? What the-"  
"We need a distraction Cy! You and me will keep Terra occupied and Star and Robin will distract Slade."  
"And Raven?"  
"She'll try to sneak up on Slade while he's dealing with the others and she'll destroy the blaster. The rest should be pretty simple!"  
"Got it! Give the signal when you're ready! And make it quick 'cause Terra's on the move!"

While Beast Boy talked to Cyborg, Raven filled in Robin and Starfire. They closed their communicators and looked at each other.  
"Ready?" asked Beast Boy.  
"Yes!" said Raven. Just then, Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her quickly.  
"Good luck!"  
"You too! Be careful!"

Beast Boy nodded and turned in to a humming bird flying out of the whole. Cyborg saw the small bird and jumped out of hiding going straight for Terra, just like Beast Boy. Slade pointed the weapon at Cyborg, but Starfire launched a rain of star bolts at him. He turned around but he couldn't see the alien princess. Robin threw some birda-rangs at him from behind, distracting the villain even more. Slade was getting angry.  
Terra flew up on a boulder, trying to escape, but she was stopped by a green pterodactyl.  
As the others created the diversion, Raven turned in to her soulself and materialized behind an unexpecting Slade. His reflexes were sharp, but Raven already encased the blaster in her dark energy and before Slade could react, his gun was destroyed.

"TITANS GO!" they could hear Robin's battle cry.

The Titans regrouped in their usual fighting stance behind Robin. Terra looked at Slade. She could see the anger in his eye. She prepared herself for the upcoming battle. Starfire and Raven flew towards Terra and attacked at the same time. All she could see was a swirl of black and green energy before she was knocked off her boulder. She jumped up again and threw some rocks at the two heroines. They simply dodged her attack and Raven trapped her with a dark barrier. Starfire looked at Terra with mercy.  
"Please, friend! We do not wish to fight you anymore! Surrender now!" she said with a kind voice.  
"Never!" screamed Terra. "I'm not your friend! I hate you!"  
"Suit yourself." said Raven. "But you don't really have a choice. You're going to jail."

In the meantime, Robin and Slade were fighting hand to hand like they used to in the past.  
"You're going to jail Salde! This time we're locking you up for good!"  
"We'll see about that!" said Slade as he tried to punch Robin. Robin jumped backwards dodging the attack. Cyborg tried to hit Slade with his sonic missed. Slade took out a remote and pressed a big yellow button on it detonating a few bombs. When the smoke cleared, Slade was gone.  
"NOT AGAIN!" shouted Robin in frustration.  
"Let it go man! We'll get him next time." said Cyborg.  
"Dude! He should just give up! We always beat him in the end!" added Beast Boy. He walked up to Raven and Starfire. "But at least we caught Terra." he pointed out.  
"Yes! Tough I am sorry for her, I am glad that we finally stopped her." said Starfire. Robin handcuffed the blonde girl. Raven released her from the dark energy. Beast Boy took her hand. She looked at him and smiled.  
"I told you so!" she said with a chuckle.  
"Don't you always?" he asked.  
"Come on team! Let's go home!" said Robin.  
"Yo man! We gotta' celebrate this! We stopped Slade again!" said Cyborg.  
"Yes! We shall hold a party at the Tower!" cheered Starfire.  
"Dude! Awesome!"  
"Yeah... Great..." said Raven in her usual monotone with a little added boredom.  
"Lighten up Rae! It's going to be fun!"  
"Suuure!" she said.

The Titans East and the honorary members of the Teen Titans gathered for the party in the T-Tower. Cyborg was having a blast with Bumble Bee. Starfire and Robin were dancing together. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Beast Boy managed to get Raven out of her room, but he couldn't convince her to dance. They were sitting by the large window talking. Suddenly the music changed.  
"Ok! Everyone get a partner! Time to soften the mood!"

Beast Boy looked at Raven. He held out his hand to her. She smiled and finally gave in. She took his hand and they walked over to the dance floor. Raven wrapped her hands around his neck and he moved his hands around her waist as they started dancing. Raven put her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you!" she whispered.  
"I love you too!" he said.

The End

* * *

**Well... This is it! I hope you liked this story! The ending is a little rushed with the whole party thing, but I don't think it needs a whole chapter. It would be a little cliche... I think. **

**So... Tell me what you think about the story! :) **


End file.
